eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Depravity
Known otherwise as corrupt mana that negatively impacts the mental state of the Magi and sometimes those around them, as well as the environment itself to a certain degree. Depravity, at its core, is a negative reaction from the life stream. If something in the world is harming the balance of nature then depravity is formed, such as a person hindering their soul from entering Avalon. It is typically generated through acts of sin, usually with a selfish mindset - wrath, greed, envy, gluttony, sloth, lust, and pride. There may be a surge of depravity when these emotions are at a high. When there is an abundance of negative emotion involved in a person's actions, depravity corrupts their mana. When gathered in large quantities, depravity can trigger natural disasters and even plagues. Process of depravity It should be noted that magic capable humans are most prone to depravity, as they contain a large amount of magical power. Magical power influences the emotions heavily, swaying decisions and a Magi's mindset. Corrupt magical power will speed up the process, giving way for a domino effects of sorts and pushing for a slow decay. If a person can maintain their sanity whilst commiting acts that would be considered "bad" and "wrong", then they are less likely to fall to depravity. Actions taken for what would be considered "the greater good" or to help others, regardless of how evil the action is on the whole, would generate far less depravity than bad things done simply for the fun of it. Spending a good deal of time with the fallen can also influence a person's magical power, regardless of how pure it is. External magical power can also corrupt the soul, so if time is spent daily with an overly corrupt magi, the person will perhaps notice a change in themselves as well. Darkness magic has a negative effect on magical power, and prolonged use, especially if the person lacks mastery, can result in depravity. Plagues are a major external influence, and depending on the severity of them, can corrupt an entire population. In general, a plague is considered, among Magi, their worst fear. Many people lose themselves following the aftermath of a plague. Once at a certain level, the person's aura comes with a sickening, dark sense to it. Powerful Magi can hide their depraved aura, but may be sensed by equally powerful Magi. The further a person falls, the more difficult it becomes to escape depravity's influence over them. A user of Sin Magic is unable to escape depravity through their own will. Sin users are at the lowest point, as their soui is immersed and consumed by the specific sin they wield. Nature of depravity *The further one falls, the more likely they are to be taken by the curse of Sin. Sin magic takes ahold of those in depravity, catching them so that they can never redeem themselves. *It is acknowledged through the research of astronomers that the souls of those in depravity are unable to reincarnated or move on, damned to be 'cleansed' in a star for eternity. This is considered Hell, and to a soul, it essentially entails being erased from existence. *Those in a state of extreme depravity are prone to the following, although it varies from person to person: outbursts of violent rage, paranoia, sadism, and lifelong insanity. *Depravity is not generated by 'bad' actions alone. The nature of the action is taken into account along with the person's intent: for instance, a man robbing someone at knife-point because he needs the crowns to feed his starving family, while considered a bad action, would not generate depravity. However the same man robbing someone purely because he enjoys it or because he wants the crowns for himself (the sins of Wrath and Greed respectively) would generate depravity. *Sin Magi are not inherently depraved. It is their actions that create the curse, and the Sin Magi are more prone to acts of selfishness than any other Magi. While it is technically possible for a Sin Magi to not fall, the very nature of their power makes it a logical impossibility. *Vampires, like the normal necromatic undead, are considered to be depraved beings higher than that of Sin Magi. While a Sin Magi focuses mostly on a single aspect of their personality, a Vampire is a being slave to decadence and selfish whims. Due to this, and the fact that their body is reanimated, a Vampire would exude a constant aura of depravity. Ancient Vampires would be more in control of their emotions and actions, and thereby could either hide their auras or be able to show the self-restraint necessary to diminish their depravity; It is impossible, however, for a Vampire to ever be completely free of the taint. *Immortals that prolong their lifespan, such as golems or the undead, are products of depravity as they're preventing their soul from reincarnation to the next life, the natural process in reaching Avalon. Undead will rot and fester, becoming corrupt, erratic versions of their former selves, and golems lose sense of feeling, both emotionally and physically, eventually lacking empathy. Power of depravity While depravity is considered a curse and sought to be destroyed, many Magi use it as a means to fuel their magic. It is known that such emotions as rage and untamed passion are able to push the boundaries of magical power, increasing its strength. Sin Magic is a good example of this, where the person focuses on a single Sin and turns it into a potent weapon.link Hiding depravity For advanced Magi, it's possible to hide to hide their aura to a certain extent, which includes aspects such as depraved energy. Skilled Magi are able to cloak others from sensing this within their magic, but may have trouble depending on their state of mind. If they are in the act of giving in to their vice, for example, their depravity will most likely be exposed to those around them. In contrast, the undead are unable to hide their depravity, because it's caused by an unnatural event that wasn't possible until Azrael made it so with Divine Magic. All undead generate depravity as a result of their existence and not their actions. Category:Magic Category:World